


Desperation (Birthday)

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: "That did things I did not need it to do."
Kudos: 7





	Desperation (Birthday)

"I love eating a lot, then taking a healthy dump." My boyfriend smiles as he says this quietly, opening the menu.  
I look at him from across the table. "Well, do you want to go all out? It is your birthday dinner."  
He nods and readily points to something. "I want these loaded potato skins as an appetizer. Extra cheese. Please baby."  
We order the appetizers and he orders a beer to accompany it. I know from past experience he gets very gassy while drinking beer, but said nothing. With that newfound information, I found myself picturing following him into the stall.  
He puts back half his beer as soon as she places it in front of him. He takes a gulp of air and forces it out into a foul smelling burp. "This is really the key to gaining weight right here."  
Whenever the appetizers are ready, he immediately orders 40 hot wings and cheese sticks. "You know," he begins, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "It's not a real bad need or nothing - but I could poop already. I really - say, if I wait until we get back home, will you sit in the bathroom with me when I do?"  
He blushes, awaiting my reaction.  
"Only if you keep doing this and talking to me about it."  
He eats some of the potato skins and nods. "Deal. Hey. Where's the waiter? I need more beer."  
  
He was slowing down now after about 20 hot wings, 8 cheese sticks, and seconds of the potato skins. "Ooh, I feel pregnant. Let me get another beer and let's go."  
He shifts in his chair and rips a long lasting beer fart. "Oh jesus. That did things I did not need it to do."  
I beckon the waiter over and order a brownie with ice cream along with another beer. Whenever she first comes over, her nose wrinkles a bit and I know it's due to the toxic gas my boyfriend just released. "The brownies just came out so give them a few minutes to cool and I'll bring them right out."  
She walks away. "Ugh. I was good until then. I knew it, you let one go and it's all over." He stiffens. "I need to let this go, but I don't know if I should."  
He downs the remainder of his beer. That takes away his inhibition and he lets out a soft poot. "Erghh.. hoooh. That beer got me right. I can't wait to get home. I'm going to give you some loving. Right after I take a huge dump. I can tell this one will be so good." He rubs circles on his belly.  
I see an older lady shoot me a rude look from another table. "Baby?" I ask in a whisper. "Will you fart for me?"  
He looks genuinely turned on now. The waitesss pops out of nowhere, placing the beer by the empty glasses. "You're getting kinky." He chuckles. He gulps down a bit of the beer and squirms. Soon enough, I hear a pdffft! and a soft groan followed by three more farts. "Okay.... uh, we gotta get going."  
"Finish your beer," I insist. "Oh look here's my dessert."  
I eat my dessert slowly, savoring it. He finishes the beer and leans in. "I feel bloated. I know whenever I get home, I'm going to take a fat boy dump and feel hungry again." He leans back, gas seeping out of him with every movement now.  
We pay the bill and it comes time to leave. He rises, gripping his beach belly of a stomach. "Whenever I stood up, I felt all of it shift. Ooh. I needed to poop an hour ago."  
In the car, he let out frequent bombs, moaning each time. "It feels so good. I hate being constipated, so I love whenever I can cleanse myself with a big shit." He kneads his belly and farts wetly. "Sometimes it feels so good, I pop a boner."  
Finally we get to the house. "I hope you don't feel differently after," he jokes. "I'm about to blow." Upon entering the bathroom, he bolts for the toilet. He sits down and pees for a minute, a beer piss that smelled strong.  
"Ohhh. I'm farting right now, but it's trapped.. oh baby, now is the time to dip out if you want to."


End file.
